thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
Cow
, |New_NextTend = 2 |Varmint_Name = |New_Varmint = |Baby Sell (Coins) = 80 |Baby_Feed = 10 hours |Baby_Tend = , |Baby_NextTend = 3 |Baby_Varmint = |Ado Sell (Coins) = 175 |Ado Sell (Food) = 12 |Ado_Feed = 10 hours |Ado_Tend = , |Ado_NextTend = 3 |Ado_Varmint = |Adult Sell (Coins) = 840 |Adult Sell (Food) = 50 |Adult_Feed = 10 hours |Adult_Tend = , |Adult_Varmint = }} The Cow is an Animal in FrontierVille. It is available from the Market and costs . It can also be sent as a gift. When it becomes an adult Cow, it will produce and every ten hours. There is also a chance to find items in the Cow Collection when feeding or tending a Cow. It is possible to get the Cow from a Mystery Gift. Growth Stages Goals See the Animal page for more info. *Get Married - Part 3: Prosperity is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to buy 1 Cow. *Feed the Ranch Animals is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to feed 5 Neighbor's Cows. *Get Ready to Bake! is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to buy 1 Cow. *Ingredients is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to buy 1 Cow. *Dairy Ranching is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to buy 12 Cows and sell 12 Adult Cows. *Help Neighbors Make Cheese is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to tend 3 Neighbor's unready Cows. *The FarmVille Quest 1 is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to buy 3 Cows. *Aunt List, Part III of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 10 Neighbor Cows. *The FarmVille Quest 1 is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to plant and harvest 20 Crops. *Path Finding is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to move 6 Cows. *Meet the New Boss is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to sell 20 adult Cows. *12 Days o' Christmas, V was a Limited Edition Goal that required the Pioneer to tend 5 Neighbors' Cow. *The Cattle Drive was a Timed Goal which required the Pioneer to sell 20 adult Cows. *Hale and Hearty, Part I of II was a Limited Edition Goal that required the Pioneer to feed 30 Cows. *Even Cowgirls Get the Blues! Part I of III is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to move 10 Cows. *Even Cowgirls Get the Blues! Part III of III is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to sell 1 Cow. *Groundhog Day, Part I of IV is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to feed 20 Cows. *Freeloaders!? is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to sell 4 adult Cows. *The Kissing Tree, Part III of III was a Limited Edition Goal which required the Pioneer to move 20 Cows. *Hank and Bess, Part I of V is a Limited Edition Goal that requires the Pioneer to feed 10 Cows. *The Prairie Pox, Part IV of IV is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 25 Neighbor Cows. *A St. Patrick's Day Celebration, Part I of V is a Limited Edition Goal which allows the Pioneer to tend 25 Cows. *April Holidays, Part IV of V is a Limited Edition Goal which requires the Pioneer to feed 10 Cows with the Kid. *Lost Oxen is a Limited Edition Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 25 Neighbor's Cows. *Train 'Em Up, Part II of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to feed 30 Cows. *Mother's Day, Part I of III is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 30 adult Cows. * Something's Rumblin'!, Part IV of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to complete the third phase of the Gem Mine build. Collection Rewards * The Cow is a reward for completing the Ox Collection. * 1 Cow is the reward when the Pioneer gets the Controlled Consumption Badge. * 3 Cows is the reward when the Pioneer gets the Crazy Consumption Badge. * 3 Cows are the reward when the Pioneer completes the Goal Even Cowgirls Get the Blues! Part I of III. Gifting *The Cow can be gifted at Level 18. See Also * Cow Ready Boost Set * Accelerate Animal Boost Set * Animal Harvest Boost * Animal Ready Boost Triva *The cow is branded with the Zynga logo! Category:Animals Category:Gift Category:Mystery Gift Items Category:Reward Category:Animated Items Category:Costs Coins Category:Goal related items